Miami Vice: Crazy Summer Nights
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had started out as a fun night... and then turned from fun to crazy when old grudges resurface and old wounds are opened.
1. Chapter 1

' _This… feels weird.'_ Ali thought as she zipped up the back of the black dress… it was altered a bit to accommodate Ali's tiny 5'3" frame but it was the same dress Gina wore during the time she was undercover and went to Frank Mosca's house one night.

To Ali, she felt like she was staring at her mother 20 years into the past when she studied her own reflection in the mirror. She put on more makeup than she usually wore to make herself look like she did in the photo of the fake ID that Noogie had gotten for her.

Ali Castillo… or as the fake ID described her, Sabrina Burnett, was going to the Red Light District with Ryan Rivera… and she wanted to look like she was 21 instead of 14.

Ali grabbed her purse and red stiletto heels and quietly crept downstairs, making sure Miguel wasn't home. Ali and Miguel were typical siblings and she loved her older brother to death but Miguel's idea of a fun night was the two watching Tv and Ali was the kind of person who wanted more excitement in her life.

Once her shoes were on, Ali made her way outside to Ryan's black Trans Am, the two hugging before getting in the car, buckling up and closing the doors.

"Coast clear?" Ryan asks.

"Not sure. Miguel could still be in his room." Ali says as Ryan put the car in reverse, looked before driving out of the Castillo family's driveway and sped off to the Red Light District as _Little Miss Dangerous_ by Ted Nugent played from the radio.

Miguel had heard the Trans Am drive off and bolted downstairs in time to see it drive off with Ali in the passenger seat. Miguel didn't recognise the car and he didn't know Ryan.

 **Miguel's P.O.V**

Something ain't right here! First I catch Ali trying on one of Mom's old undercover outfits and now she's sneaking off into the night with some strange man?!

I don't like this… I get that Ali's a strong willed girl, she's always been like that! But that psycho that's been terrorizing the Miami metropolitan area is still out there and his targeted type of girl is tiny, between mid teens and early 20s, long black hair and brown eyes… all who could be Ali's damn twin, they look so damn alike!

I have to call someone, let them know what she's doing. Uncle Sonny? Maybe she'll listen to him. If I call Mom or Dad, I'll get the _"Miguel Christopher Castillo, why weren't you keeping an eye on your baby sister?!"_ lecture.

It's always me that gets hell when Ali sneaks out… do I borrow Mrs. Harris's car and tail Ali myself? Nah, she'd recognise it immediately.

Sighing, I grab my phone and dial a number…

 **Ali's P.O.V**

"Just relax… sometimes, they don't check ID." Ryan says, lightly rubbing my left arm before we get out of the Trans Am and approach Sex World.

Ryan and I show our IDs to the bouncer, who lets us in immediately and winks at us as if he's saying _"Have fun, you two!"_.

Ryan and I order two drinks, a beer for him and a mojito for me, before sitting down at one of the tables. I know this is where Sonny and Rico caught onto what they thought was a pair of S&M performers and thought that Cat was the Crayon drawing killer, only to find out it was Jackie McSeidan.

 _It's Only Love_ by Bryan Adams began to play as the act on stage began and the man on stage blowing a kiss at me.

Ryan didn't take too kindly to that, narrowing his eyes and putting a protective arm around my shoulders, the man on stage backing off.

"It's okay, we're here to have fun." I whisper, lightly rubbing Ryan's arm. Ryan relaxed and lightly kissed my forehead before we finished our drinks.

The act eerily mirrored Cat and Jackie's… and out of the corner of my right eye, I saw Roni wearing one of Aunt Trudy's old undercover outfits.

Roni smiled at me and had that look that said _"Being naughty tonight, my best friend?"_...

Well, yeah… a bit.

Why do I have a feeling Miguel called her and sent her here to spy on me and Ryan?

Well, at least it's not Uncle Sonny, Aunt Julia, Uncle Rico, Uncle Stan, Billy, Aunt Trudy, Mom or Dad… if it were, Ryan and I would be being hauled off to OCB now and in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

_Brady turned to greet Ali when he heard her walk onto the St. Vitus Dance… but his eyes widened when he saw her bruising right eye and split open lower lip._

" _Alicia do this?!" Brady asks, helping Ali sit down._

" _Jake… still isn't taking too kindly to his sister's breakup with Ryan." Ali says, Brady seeing bits of skin under Ali's dark red nails._

" _Looks like you got him damn good though." Brady says as he patched Ali's mouth up and held a pack of ice to her face._

" _And more than just scratching." Ali says, grabbing the switchblade she swiped from Amber's room and flicking it open to reveal drops of Jake's blood._

" _Amber's been looking for that all day… but I'm glad you defended yourself, kiddo." Brady says as Ali set the switchblade down..._

"Well, Miss Burnett, I don't remember the boss authorizing undercover time." Roni says jokingly after joining Ali and Ryan.

"Neither do I, Miss Cooper. I'm just out having fun with a friend." Ali says before turning serious. "Miguel called you here, didn't he?" She asks.

"Yes, he did. You know how he is, he worries about you and me." Roni says.

' _He better not have dragged Brady and Amber into this as well.'_ Ali thought… before she saw them walk in. "Aw, fuck." She muttered under her breath as soon as Brady saw her and Roni and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Hey, eyes back in sockets!" Amber says, elbowing Brady before the two walked over to the group.

"Miguel called you guys too?" Roni asks as Amber and Brady sat down.

"Said we'd go looking but we didn't know where to start." Amber says.

"You tried the Wall Lounge first, didn't you?" Ali asks, seeing a red handprint on Brady's face and red wine stained into his shirt.

"Didn't exactly go to plan." Brady says.

"Most plans don't…" Ali says, finishing the rest of her mojito. "He'll calm down eventually." She says, Amber's phone ringing and her walking outside.

"Did you find her?!" Miguel asks.

"Yeah… doing perfectly normal things that we're not gonna prevent." Amber says.

"Damn it, a club is no place for a 14 year old-" Miguel says, Amber hanging up and walking back into the club but crashed into Jake and both fell.

"Ow, damn it!" Jake yells, Amber seeing scratches on his face from what Ali had told her what happened… and immediately slapping him. "The hell was that for, Crockett?!" He demands.

"Advice to never harm Ali and let me find out about it!" Amber says.

"That scrawny bitch had it coming!" Jake says, Amber yanking him up to his feet and pinning him against the wall.

"You've got one hell of a temper boy! You know what I've got for you?!" Amber says before leaning close and growling in Jake's ear. "No. Patience."

Amber dropped Jake to the ground and walked back to the group.

"Miguel and then you ran into Jake? I've no patience for Jake and am rapidly losing the patience I have for my brother." Ali says, Amber recognising the dress Ali was wearing from older photos she had seen of Gina.

Standing up and walking off, Jake headed towards his Charger… only to find Alicia gone from its passenger seat.

"Oh, damn it!" Jake mutters, running into the club and seeing Alicia there and trying to drag her out.

But it was as Ali headed towards the bar that Alicia tackled her and a fight broke out, Alicia screaming after Ali smashed a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey into Alicia's head and Ryan helping Ali up as Amber and the others tried to keep the fight from escalating again.

"Enough, both of you! Jake, take your sister and go home!" Amber yells, Alicia turning infuriated.

"My eyes are burning from the alcohol! She couldn't keep it a fair fight?!" Alicia screamed, Amber looking closer and not only seeing that Alicia's eyes were red, she had small shards of glass in her eyelids.

"I swear, I didn't know what I reached for!" Ali says, feeling panic creep through her and trying to help but Alicia backed away.

Across town at the police station, Gina tiredly rubbed her face and Stan set a cup of green tea near her.

"Head on home, we can take the case from here." Stan says, grabbing the police scanner. "Repeat that?" He asks.

"4-15 reported from the Red Light District, brawl at Sex World." Ramirez says, Trudy's head snapping up as she thought back to when she worked undercover during the Jackie McSeidan case.

"I thought they shut that club down years ago." Trudy says, Stan writing the description of one of the people in the fight… and Gina glancing at it to make sure.

 _5'3", long black hair, brown eyes, black dress, red shoes, between 14 and 16 years old_

By the time Gina and Stan got there, the kids were long gone and the club was trashed, Gina seeing another familiar face.

"Julia, Amber sneak out too?" Gina asks after walking over to her.

"From what the bartender said, Alicia started the fight and Ali fought back." Julia says.

"Self defense… but that's not the full story, is it?" Gina says.

 **North Shore E.R**

"So how did this happen?!" Scottie asks after Jake called him.

"Fight broke out… she took it too far." Alicia says after the glass was removed, Scottie noticing the familiar scent of whiskey and calling Caroline.

"Scottie?" Caroline says, half asleep.

"There's been a fight… Ali Castillo smashed a whiskey bottle into Alicia's head." Scott says, Caroline waking up completely.

"That little bitch! Short tempered like her mother, I knew that Jake and Alicia weren't safe around her!" Caroline growled after getting out of the bed and changing her clothes.

"Don't worry about that right now, just…" Scottie says.

"I'm on my way there." Caroline says before they hang up and she grabbed her car keys and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"I really hope she's gonna be okay. I was reaching for Amber's staff and smashed a bottle into Alicia's face, I could've blinded her!" Ali says, leant against the Trans Am after the five kids took it to the beach and Ryan lightly rubbing her back.

"Any luck?" Amber asks after Brady had tried to call North Shore E.R.

"Dr. Gretsky's not answering, must be a busy night there." Brady says.

"There was a pileup on US1 earlier, critical injuries… damn it, what the hell was I thinking?! I could've killed her!" Ali says.

"That's what she was trying to do to you, you were protecting yourself." Ryan says, Brady answering his phone.

"Where the hell are you all?!" Miguel asks.

"Trying to calm down… things got out of control, Mig." Brady says.

"Was there a fight, is Ali hurt?!" Miguel asks frantically, grabbing the keys to the 1982 Plymouth Gran Fury in the garage that Martin kept even though Martin hadn't driven the car since Miguel was a newborn.

"Alicia's more damaged than her, put it that way." Brady says.

"Alicia started the damn fight… damn it, why can't she just leave my sister alone?!" Miguel says, Ali jumping slightly when she heard the echo of Miguel's fist hitting the coffee table in frustration.

"Don't do that, you startled her!" Amber says.

"Sorry. Look, you all better head over here, that rookie Ramirez is most likely looking for Ali." Miguel says, the two hanging up.

When all five reached the Castillo house and ran in, Ali and Miguel hugged tightly and Miguel saw that Ali's mouth was split open again and bruises were forming on her neck.

"Yeah… she tried to strangle me. I doubt she'll admit that." Ali says.

"I've had it with that bitch!" Miguel says, the others a bit taken aback as Miguel never spoke about any woman like that.

Ali ran outside when she heard a car door slam and Sonny looked up at her, his eyes widening in shock when he saw her injuries as she walked to him, Sonny pulling Ali into his arms.

"They're on their way here… Alicia did this?!" Sonny says as they let go.

"I guess you didn't get an angry call from Caroline yet…" Ali says.

"Oh I did but she never mentioned that Alicia tried to strangle you." Sonny says.

"How bad is it, are her head and eyes okay?" Ali asks.

"Eyes themselves are fine but her left eyelid itself was practically shredded, the other was more intact but that one had a small cut in the outer lining of the eyeball." Sonny says.

"I only meant to try to knock her off of me, not injure her… I screwed up, Uncle Sonny." Ali says, Sonny lightly rubbing her shoulders as Ali rubbed her sore neck.

"You were fighting to stay alive… Ali, there are times that it's either you or them." Sonny says.

"Someone tried to strangle you during a case, didn't they?" Ali asks.

"Strangled, shot at, nearly drowned. Most ways of killing someone have been attempted on me at some point." Sonny says.

"How did you not go crazy from all of that? I'd lose my mind if I were a cop." Ali says as they walked into the house.

"Nah, you wouldn't kiddo." Sonny says, him and Amber hugging and Sonny seeing the stained shirt Brady had on. "Random girl thought you were being a creep?" He asks.

"Darkened club, I mistook her for Ali." Brady says.

The door opened again and Ali turned around, her and Gina hugging before she and Martin hugged… it was then that Brady's phone rang and he walked outside.

"Your damn dad's not answering his phone and neither are the Castillo-" Caroline starts to yell.

"Before you go any further, Alicia tried to murder Ali tonight! Did she tell you that?!" Brady says angrily.

"I don't regret strangling that little slut!" Alicia yelled, Caroline trying to calm her down.

"She didn't mean that, she's just angry and hurting badly! Fights get out of hand!" Caroline says.

"This went beyond scratching and hair pulling, Ali's neck is bruised badly!" Brady says.

"Those bruises will heal, my daughter's eye will take longer to do that though! Who bashes a whiskey bottle into someone's head?!" Caroline yells, Brady jumping a bit when an angered Gina took the phone from him.

"Whether you believe it or not, Ali was defending herself because the others couldn't reach the fight! They were getting pushed back and hit every time they tried to stop it, now back off!" Gina says before hanging up.

"Is Ali refusing to go to the E.R, Aunt Gina?" Brady asks.

"Gets that from me. Doesn't like to stop and heal until events are over and everyone else has healed." Gina says.

"Damn craziness tonight." Brady says, the two walking into the house and seeing Ali with her head on Miguel's shoulder and him carefully hugging her.

It was into the early morning hours that Ali opened her eyes again when her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey, Maurice. Amber tell you what happened?" Ali says, Maurice startled at how her voice sounded.

"You really should go to the hospital." Maurice says.

"I'm not spitting up any blood, it's just a few bruises… speaking of injuries, how's your hand?" Ali says, remembering having seen Maurice with stitches in his left hand after he had gotten into a knife fight with Todd.

"Better. Still can't feel my little finger." Maurice says.

"We're all going insane, pal." Ali says, Maurice laughing slightly.

"No, we got defensive and rightly so." Maurice says, Ali jumping when she heard the loud thunder and rain start.

"Hopefully that breaks the heatwave. But it puts off our plans today." Ali says, Maurice knowing that the two had planned on going to the beach today.

"We need to rest up anyway, take it easy, kiddo." Maurice says.

"You take it easy too." Ali says before they hung up.

But the storm outside wasn't the only one raging… and Ali knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Sonny, Rico, why are you out in this-" Noogie says, Sonny grabbing him by his shirt.

"Just what the hell were you doing giving Ali and Roni fake IDs?!" Sonny asks.

"That was Izzy's idea!" Noogie says, Sonny letting him go.

"Did Izzy give them out to any of the other kids?" Rico asks.

"He tried giving one to Amber but she looked at him like he was crazy." Noogie says.

"To be expected from her. She'll just walk through the door and give you hell if you stop her." Sonny says.

"That bar brawl on the news… was that Ali, is she alright?" Noogie asks.

"She's okay. It was her and Alicia, who was nearly blinded because Ali accidentally grabbed a bottle instead of Amber's staff." Sonny says.

"Damn it. Ali never hurts anyone unless they've hurt her or the others, poor kid's gotta be angry at herself." Noogie says.

"Yeah, she is but thankfully, Alicia will heal… it'll just take time." Rico says, him and Sonny leaving.

Rico headed back home and Sonny, following his instincts, decided to check on Amber.

"He tell you Izzy gave out the fake IDs?" Amber asks.

"Yeah… why didn't you go for getting one though? I would've thought someone your age would." Sonny says.

"I don't need one. People know who I am, I only go to the age restricted places that their security, managers or whoever else, are letting me go to." Amber says.

"Ali's more of the risk taker… it's like dealing with Gina when she and I worked together." Sonny says.

"The Frank Mosca case, right? Things like that only end one way, with someone dead." Amber says, Sonny knowing she was right as he glanced at an old picture of Eddie Rivera.

When the storm calmed down, Amber and Brady found Ali and Maurice at the arcade, the two distracting themselves with _Streetfighter_ and Amber seeing Izzy trying to sell a diamond necklace to someone but the woman walked away.

"Amber, how can I help you today?" Izzy asks after Amber walked over to him, Amber examining a platinum bracelet.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to tell you?" Amber asks.

"Okay so I did steal a few items…" Izzy says, Amber seeing the _Versace_ logo on the bracelet.

"Yeah, I can tell. People aren't stupid, Versace don't do street sales and any enthusiast would tell you the same. And if they do, then it's not mixed with the products of about 5 other companies." Amber says.

"He tried to sell it to me an hour ago. I saw the scratch on the side from where the security tag was." Ali says after walking to them with Maurice and Brady following her.

"Izzy… how much did you steal?" Brady asks.

"$5000 worth." Izzy says, Amber slapping him upside the head. "They were just gonna chuck it all on the sidewalk, that's what I heard one of the employees say!" He says, backing away from Amber.

"These days, they auction it to the wider online audience if it's not selling in store! And even if they were chucking it out the door, until they actually have it's still their property and still, therefore, theft!" Amber says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Why isn't this case with the burglary unit?" Trudy asks after reading the report Martin handed to her.

"Because the main suspect is… well known to us, you might say. These days I don't even have to slap the photo on the desk." Martin says.

"Damn Moreno… should've locked him up after the McCarthy case." Trudy says, Martin chuckling slightly before the two left.

When the two reached the area at South Beach, they saw Ali holding Izzy against the wall like a cop would, Martin walking over and seeing zipties around Izzy's wrists.

"She always comes prepared." Ali says, nodding her head over towards Amber, who was sipping a milkshake through a straw while leant against a palm tree a few feet away.

"Appreciate the help kiddo but leave it to the police from now on." Martin says, Amber nodding as Martin cut the zipties and handcuffed Izzy before he and Trudy dragged Izzy away.

"Izzy Moreno… loveable but scam crazy." Ali says as Amber walked back to them.

"You chased him down though." Amber says.

"Had no choice when he started running." Ali says.

"Yeah… follow through with threats or they'll never be believed, I've had to tell myself that before." Amber says.

When they headed to the Castillo house, Ali saw the smashed windows in the living room.

"Damn it." Ali mutters as they walked in, Todd cowering on the floor and Miguel holding his baseball bat. "Todd, you jackass! You've really lost your damn mind!" She says after slamming her right foot into his face.

"Get these damn zipties off me!" Todd says as blood trailed from his nose, Miguel about to hit him again but Brady stopped him and Amber dialed Gina's number.

"What happened?" Gina asks.

"We've found a ziptied Todd in your house." Amber says.

"Windows are smashed in too, Miguel got him." Ali says.

"You break into someone's home and vandalize it, that's liable to happen… I'll be there soon." Gina says, her and Amber hanging up as Ali checked to see if anything was stolen.

"I'm not a damn thief, this was just a warning!" Todd says.

"Yeah… and so is this." Amber says before whacking her staff end into Todd's chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Now don't speak unless you're asked or you want to tempt me again!" She shouts.

Ali checked upstairs with Brady and both saw _'Whore!'_ spray painted on her bedroom wall and pictures of Ali's grandmother torn up in the photo album, Brady seeing the rageful look in Ali's eyes and following her downstairs.

"You were in my damn room, you really are a creep! And those pictures were irreplaceable!" Ali shouts after taking the bat and Todd screaming after it slammed into his back and left leg, Brady pulling her away.

After Todd was arrested and taken away, Amber walked over to Ali in the backyard and sat next to her.

"Those pictures were the only ones I had of my grandmother, I never even got to meet her… she was killed by a jealous ex lover when my mom was just a toddler." Ali says.

"Well… the best we've got is that a bit of glue and tape works wonders." Amber says.

"Yeah…" Ali says, Amber seeing a small and faded photo in Ali's hand but she could tell it was Elena and a 10 month old Gina in the photo and smiled slightly. "On the night she was killed… she'd accepted a marriage proposal from her longterm boyfriend who treated my mom like his own child. Then over 20 years later, the man came to Miami, looking for the killer… trying to get some kind of justice." She says, Amber having not know that.

"There never really is any justice when someone gets away with murder." Amber says.

"Damn right, pal." Ali says.

 **An hour later…**

"What do you mean you got arrested, what did you do?!" Jake asks after Todd called him.

"I went and did a warning act to Ali, hurt something she treasures like she did to us!" Todd says.

"And…" Jake says.

"Miguel went berserk when he got home, basically held me hostage!" Todd says, Jake nearly dropping his phone.

Jake jumped out of his skin when he heard a sickening smash and stood up, running downstairs and seeing the glass doors broken.

"What the hell was that?!" Todd asks.

"Either that senile neighbor of theirs or one of the…" Jake says, jumping back when the phone was knocked out of his hand and break as it hit the wall.

"Think that was funny to do that?!" Brady asks, Amber's staff in his hands.

"That wasn't my idea, it was Todd's! He didn't even say what was destroyed!" Jake says.

"Pictures that Ali kept of her grandmother! She never got to meet Elena!" Brady shouts, slamming the staff into Jake's left knee and knocking him down.

"That was going a bit far… but Ali, she changed when we moved back last year! I didn't even want to leave but when we came back, Ali acted like she didn't care that we were gone!" Jake says.

"That was the only way she could keep her heart from breaking completely… she missed you and your sister more than you know." Brady says.

Leaving and returning to the Castillo house, Brady walked upstairs and saw that Ali had scrubbed the spray paint off with Simple Green cleaner and put the photo album away.

"You hurt him?" Ali asks after putting the cleaner away and throwing the latex gloves and paper towels in the trashcan before returning to the room.

"Yeah… but he's not angry for the reason you think. He's angry because you acted like you didn't care that they left." Brady says.

"I didn't think they'd come back… it hurt like hell when they left." Ali says, remembering the cracking sound that echoed from her right arm and Brady saw her flinch as she remembered Jake pulling her down.

Brady pulled Ali into his arms, the two hugging... but like before, comfort and calm was temporary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two nights later…**

Ali opened her eyes when she heard her bedroom window open and snuck out of her bed, helping a drunken Brady in.

"What the hell did you drink and how much of it, Brady?!" Ali whispers, helping Brady sit down before closing the window. Ali yelped when Brady pinched her before he yanked her onto his lap and clamped a hand onto her mouth when she tried to yell at him.

"Don't wake them… the walls have ears." Brady whispers, lowering his hand.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were going partying tonight?!" Ali asks quietly.

"Because you'd want to come too and I wanted one on my own for once… aah! That mirror, it's looking angry enough to kill you!" Brady says, shouting the second part as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror.

"Shut up, damn it! Are you trying to wake Miguel?!" Ali growls, Brady lightly pulling on the hem of Ali's white cami and Ali batting his hands away. "Just… lie on your side." She says before they heard a knock at the door.

"Ali, you alright?!" Miguel asks, banging on the door, Ali keeping Brady from lunging at the mirror.

"Yeah, I just… I can't sleep, Miguel. Mrs. Harris was yelling again!" Ali says, shoving Brady against the wall and clamping her hand to his mouth.

"Brady Crockett, you are gonna be the death of me one day!" She mutters when Miguel was gone, Brady picking her up off the floor and putting her on the bed… and then looking at the mirror again.

Brady sat down and stretched out on the bed, Ali doing the same and the two facing each other.

"Amber's screaming again at night, isn't she?" Ali asks, the covers over her and Brady brushing his right thumb against her scabbed over lower lip and scratching at the scab, Ali gently stopping him.

"Yeah… started again after someone on Tv mentioned falling off of towers." Brady says.

"Damn…" Ali says, Brady seeing an old scar on Ali's forehead from when she was 10 and hit her head against the table on the St. Vitus Dance. "No one ever fully heals… the scars remain there, whether we want them to or not." She says, Brady resting his left hand on her right shoulder as he thought back…

 _Brady's head snapped up when he heard the screaming and ran into the living room, crouching down and seeing Ali's head busted open and a tooth missing._

" _I heard Elvis growling and snarling and tried to find out why…" Ali says, tears streaming down her face as Brady pressed a washcloth to her head and Sonny ran in and over to them._

" _She bashed her head and mouth against the table, I only took my eyes off her for a second." Brady says, Sonny trying to calm the two down._

" _It's alright, accidents happen, kids." Sonny says, Brady picking Ali up in his arms…_

"What I remember from that day was Amber yelling at Elvis for growling." Ali says, Brady snickering. "Elvis still growls at the neighbors sometimes?" She asks.

"If they step close to the boat, yeah." Brady says.

"Well, he's getting old… I worry about him at times." Ali says, trying to stay awake.

But the raven haired teen eventually closed her eyes and Brady kissed her on her forehead as the alcohol started wearing off.

When Brady woke up the next morning, Ali was still asleep and his phone chimed, Brady grabbing it and seeing a text from Amber.

' _You hiding out at the Castillo house again?'_

' _Got drunk, somehow ended up in Ali's room.'_ Brady replies.

 _'I swear sometimes that you love her, the way you always run to her even when you're senseless!'_ Amber replied.

' _Ha ha, Amber!'_ Brady replies, Ali stretching her arms out and opening her eyes.

"Amber trying to find where you are?" Ali asks.

"Doesn't need to… is it bad that if I'm not there in the morning, she knows the places to find me and can count them on one hand?" Brady says.

"Not really… we all need somewhere to hide when things fall apart." Ali says, her and Brady standing up.

Sneaking downstairs and around the back, Ali and Brady hugged.

"You sure you'll be alright getting back home?" Ali asks as they let go.

"Yeah… you worry too much." Brady says before he leaves.

' _With good reason.'_ Ali thought before heading back into the house and upstairs to her room… only to hear Mrs. Harris yelling at Miguel for the noises she heard last night.

Miguel walked back into the house and to Ali's room, jumping back when he saw her with her old paintball gun and Ali crouched by her window.

"Go yelling at one of us, huh?! Take this you senile old bat!" Ali mutters, about to shoot the vase in the neighboring yard when Miguel stopped her.

"Ali, she's just a bit high strung." Miguel says.

"She's driving both of us crazy even though you'll never admit that." Ali says, standing up… and slamming her window shut to scare Mrs. Harris, who started yelling, both siblings laughing.

After getting cleaned off, Brady changed his clothes and looked down when he felt Elvis's head on his right foot.

"You alright there, Elvis?" Brady asks, crouching down and patting Elvis's head as Amber walked into the room.

"Was Mrs. Harris yelling when you were leaving?" Amber asks.

"I heard her as I walked off, yeah." Brady says.

"That crazy old bat." Amber says, Elvis growling in agreement as Brady stood up to his full height. "I do wonder about you at times." She says.

"I do act on impulse while drunk… and I think Ali likes Ryan a lot more than she's letting us know." Brady says, Amber nodding in agreement.

"He is a bit older." Amber says.

"Yeah… that'll send Mig off the rails, the age difference. That and he and Ali can't remember a time without each other in their lives, like us." Brady says.

At the Castillo house, Ali finally walked back downstairs after getting ready for the day… and stopped when she saw Miguel, his arms crossed.

"I know what you did last night, Alison Elena." Miguel says.

Ali pursed her lips and dug her nails into the palm of her left hand.

With siblings, the older one always knew what went on.


End file.
